Over the years, household refrigerators have evolved to accommodate ever increasing functional demands by users. In addition to preserving food, refrigerators must be functionally versatile, easy to maintain and reasonably priced. Consumers desire refrigerators with adjustable storage compartments that can accommodate a variety of food and that are easily accessible to facilitate cleaning and maintenance. As a result, various manufacturers have offered refrigerators with movable shelves and storage assemblies.
Presently, refrigerators usually include various sized storage assemblies that are formed of injection molded polymeric components. In order to produce these various-sized storage assemblies, however, a manufacturer must construct a separate mold for each size of component. These molds can be expensive, add to the cost of the final product and lengthen the time needed to bring a new product to market.